Many of today's drugs are formulated in the solid state and an often encountered problem is the poor water solubility of such drugs, which not only renders the drug difficult to formulate, but also may pose an obstacle to an adequate biodistribution in the body of the patient. Various methods have been developed for enhancing the bioavailability of such poorly soluble drugs. One method is to formulate the drug in nanoparticulate form.
With a decrease in particle size, and a consequent increase in ratio of surface area/mass, the rate of dissolution is enhanced. While the small size scale of the particles is considered to enhance dissolution rate, there still may be a problem of allowing the particle to reach its desired target in the body before dissolution takes place. Furthermore, while generally it is considered that the small size of the particles will allow the particles to penetrate barriers such as cell membranes within the human and animal body, targeted delivery nonetheless generally requires the particles to be provided with adequate surface functionalizations and terminations, in addition to protection against premature dissolution or disintegration in the body.
Generally, particles having a size of from 0.1 μm (micrometer), i.e. 100 nm (nanometers) to 100 μm, i.e. 100 000 nm, are classified as microparticles, whereas particles having a size of from 1 nm to 100 nm are generally defined as nanoparticles. For the purpose of the present invention, the term “nanoparticle” will be used to designate both types of particles, unless otherwise specifically indicated or apparent from the context.
There is an ever increasing demand of advanced and controlled drug delivery, i.e., use of formulation components and devices to release a therapeutic agent at a predictable rate in vivo when administered by an injected or non-injected route.
Some drugs have an optimum concentration range and the controlled delivery should be designed for that range to achieve effective therapies and also reducing/eliminating potential for both under- and overdosing. Besides keeping the drug concentration in the body constant for a long time, there might be needs of cycling the delivery over a long period of time or trigger drug release. Finally, effectiveness of a drug and cellular uptake can be improved considerably by functionalizing and attachment of target molecules to the drug molecules.
The direct delivery of drugs and biomolecules is generally inefficient and can seldom meet the requirements mentioned above. Hence, more effective drug transport and release systems, including different kinds of vehicles, have been designed and used. Polymers, liposomes, dendrimers and micelles are all examples of such vehicles.
A significant proportion of drugs on the market are poorly soluble in water, and it is expected that this will be even more pronounced in the future. Formulations of poorly water-soluble compounds offer a challenge to the formulation experts, from the early discovery phase through the development to the launch of the pharmaceutical product.
A frequently overlooked alternative to conventional vehicles are nanoparticles. However, there are some problems with the use of nanoparticles as a drug vehicle, such as particle aggregation and Ostwald ripening (growth of bigger particles at the expense of the smaller ones).